Random Twilight Moments
by VampireWolf0131
Summary: These are just random twilight moments I wrote about. Please Read and Review.
1. Emmett Flies

**The Cullen's House – ABBV**

**Edward and Bella walk through the door to the Cullen's house**

**Edward:** Ladies First

**Bella:** Thank you.

**Jacob:** Hey Bells!

**Seth:** Hi Edward!

**Edward:** Hey Seth!

**Bella:** Hey Jake! How's Resnesmee?

**Jacob:** She's fine, she just w –

**Emmett:** **falsetto voice:** Edward and Bella sitting in a tree –

_Edward has Emmett in headlock_

**Edward:** Bella, could u do something for me?

**Bella:** What do you want me to do?

**Edward:** Could you hold Emmett for me?

**Bella:** Ok…don't you think he'll just get away?

**Emmett:** _She's not going to hold me. As soon as Edward lets go I'm just going to get away._

**Edward:** I wouldn't be so sure… Here Bella. Ugh

**Bella:** Oo…KKK… I think I got him…

_**Emmett tries to get free. Bella loosens her grip for a second and trying to get it back she brushes the side of Emmett's face. Because of her super awesome vampire strength Emmett goes flying.**_

**Alice:** AWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I…i…is he like all the way to Seattle already???!!! Bella!!! You have got to do that to me sometime!!! That beats running!!! And I would have like a whole 10 minutes more to shop!!!

**Esme:** Emmett?! Are you OK?!!!

**Emmett:** Yep Wow Bella. You hit hard.

**Angela and Jessica are in Seattle Shopping**

**Angela:** Wow…Is. That. Emmett. Cullen!!!??? Why is he flying? Does he have super powers? AAAHHHHH he was just standing next to me!!!!

**Jessica:** What are you talking about? There is no super handsome strong guy standing next to you!!! Gee Angela sometimes I think those glasses are actually worse for you then they you are without them.

**Angela:** But he was right here!!! You must have seen him!!! Come on Jess! Ugh.

**Jessica:** Fine, don't believe me. Isn't Bella supposed to be hanging with the Cullen's today? Why don't you just call your B.F.F? Oh. Wait. She doesn't hang out with you anymore does she? Not after Edward Cullen.

**Angela:** You know Jess sometimes you can be a real jerk!

_**Angela walks off to destroy Jessica's car…**_


	2. Alice Attacks Jacob

**A/N: This is just a little thing about Alice and Jasper…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, well except for the books I bought, and the movie and… well, I don't **_**own**_** twilight. This is just my imagination, running wild.**

**Cullen's House**

**After BD**

**Jacob:** I just don't get it.

**Alice:** What _do _you get dog?

**Jacob:** Ha-ha funny leech. I just don't get how you can see into the future and how that parasite there can here my thoughts right now. O yah and how that control freak is trying to calm me down right now.

**Alice:** What did you just call him?!

**Jacob:** What? I just called that bloodsucker a control freak.

**Seth:** Could you please cut the jokes Jake? You are getting her a little mad…

**Edward:** I think we should call Carlisle. Alice calm down.

**Jacob:** I'm not calling him. I don't have any _leeches_ on my speed dial, well except for Bella…

**Rosalie:** Haven't you said that already like 5 months ago or something?

**Jacob:** Yeah, so what? Its true

**Emmett:** Dude. Get a new insult book.

**Alice:** **growls**

**Edward:** Alice. Calm. Down.

_**Alice pounces on Jacob. Jacob tries to shake her off. (Avoiding her teeth of coarse.) Alice is clinging on to Jacob's leg.**_

**Seth:** Jake, I think you should apologize.

**Jacob:** Get…Her…Off…Of…Me…

**Bella:** Alice no! Get off of Jake!!! You don't want a werewolf bight do you?!

**Jacob:** Watch the teeth!! I didn't do anything!!!

**Alice:** You. Insulted. Jasper!!!

**Jacob:** What? Who's Jasper? I thought it was just, leech 1, leech 2, leech 3…

**Seth:** _Groan_

**Alice:** grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

**Edward:** Jasper, I think you should start calming her down.

**Bella:** Hey, where's Jasper?

**Emmett:** I.D.K

**Rosalie:** He was here when the mutt started talking.

**Jacob:** Ok I'm so sorry I said he was a control freak!!

**Alice:** grrrrrr

**Edward:** Jazz, come on…

_**Jasper left when Jacob started talking. He is now living in Antarctica. Alice is still attached to Jacobs leg. They are looking into surgical help to get her removed.**_


	3. Babysitting

**A/N: One of the times Alice has to baby**_**sit**_** Bella when Edward is out hunting.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight (except my own copy of the book(thx VampireGirl1313!))**

**Bella:** OOOOWWWWW!!! Alice for someone so tiny you are really strong, and a bit heavy...can you get off my back?

**Alice:** Sorry Bella but Edwards paying me to baby_sit_ you.

**Bella:** I don't think this is what he had in mind…HEY! What's he paying you? $5? $10? I can double it!

**Alice:** I don't think you can double a yellow 911 Porsche.

**Bella:** Stupid Rich Vampires…

**Alice:** Not Stupid, just rich, fast, strong, indestructible, awesome –

**Bella:** I know I know you guys are like the most awesome beings on earth. I get it.

**Alice:** Geez.

**Bella:** Alice what do you like the most (besides Jasper)

**Alice:** Designer clothes.

**Bella:** Oh…Can I pppppplllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee see jake? Please?

**Alice:** Bella, Edward doesn't want you going near…_Werewolves…_*shivers*

**Bella:** But their not that bad! Their good and…and they were alright before when…when you guys weren't here. When you guys went to Fiji remember? The wolves gave me food and water. They taught me how to ride a Harley, how to jump of cliffs! How can you say that's dangerous?!

**Alice:** Um…Bella I think all those trips to the E.R. must have damaged your brain…But I guess you have a point, _Crashing motorcycles and almost choking to death are not dangerous…_

Bella: I'm bored and this is killing my back! Can we please do something?

**Rosalie:** Of course! Duh! This is a sleepover!!! Its not like we're going to sleep the whole time!

_Esme and Alice laugh_

**Bella:** No but I'm serious. Alice you are killing my back.

**Alice:** O sorry! But I have to stay here.

**Bella:** Esme, Rosalie can you go over to Seattle and get me a Sparkling Water?

**Esme:** Sure Bella! Come on Rosalie.

**Rosalie:** Bye! Alice, watch her.

_Rose and Esme leave._

**Bella:** Hey Alice look designer clothes!!!

**Alice:** Were???

**Bella:** Over there look!!!

**Alice: **Were!!??

**Bella:** In…um…LA!!! You have to go now they are having a sale!!! Anyone over age 50 is free!!!

**Alice:** FREE!!!???

**Bella:** yes!!! Go now!! You don't want to waste that opportunity!!!

_Alice Leaves To the "Sale"_

**Bella:** O YAH!!! Now the house is mine!!! I can do whatever I want with it!!! I wonder how much this location would be…


End file.
